Pilot
"Pilot" is the first episode of season one of The New Normal. It premiered on NBC.com on August 29th, 2012, but will air on NBC on September 10th, 2012 at 9:30 PM EST. This new series begins with a gay couple that want to have a child, they are in search of a single woman to be their surrogate. Plot The show starts out with Bryan Collins trying to create a video for his unborn child. The video starts out with him saying how desperately they want him/her. Then it switches to Ohio where Goldie, Shania, and Jane are in a car and they see a lesbian couple with a baby. Jane is being offensive to them, and Goldie trys to protect them from her harsh words.Goldie then walks in on her husband having sex with another woman. Jane finds out and walks in with a gun and threatens to kill him. While Jane is in there, Goldie takes Jane's car and drives to Hawaii with Shania, but they only get to California. It then switches to California where Bryan tells his boyfriend, David Sawyer, he wants to have a baby. At first David doesn't know if they're ready because they wont be a normal family, but after they see a bunch of abnormal families in the park, Bryan explains to David that they are "The New Normal". Garry from Expanding Families comes over, but when he asks who will be the biological father they both say it will be them. They then find a woman to be the egg donor. Goldie reveals that they are broke and that she aspires to be a lawyer. She then gets a call from Jane and she tells them that she called the police. Goldie then tells her she's not coming back. David and Bryan then meet with Melissa. She threatens them by blackmailing them, by drinking alchohol and smoking if they dont give her a BMW. It is found out that she's not pregnant and that they found a new surrogate, Goldie. She tells them that she is doing it for the $35,000 and she wants to give her daughter the best life she can. Bryan then tells David that he can be the biological father. They then go to surrogate clinic, where David starts questioning his ability to be a father, but Goldie re-assures him. Then Jane arrives; she found them by tracking down Shania's twitter. Rocky, Bryan's assistant, then shows up saying that she brought the eggs. Jane thinks that her eggs will be going into Goldie's, and says that she doesn't want her kind of eggs in Goldie, assuming that Rocky was the egg donor being racist. It is revealed that Rocky only had poached eggs, not actual eggs, much to Janes relief. Jane then reveals that her husband was secretly gay, which is why she is homophobic. The doctor at the clinic proceeds to put the sperm and egg inside of Goldie. Later at Davids and Bryans house, Goldie takes the pregnancy test. It is revealed that Bryan, David and Shania bought her a lawyer suit, she is seen to be pleased over this. The episode ends right before Goldie reveals if she is pregnant or not. Guest Stars *Michael Hitchcock as Gary Snyder *Leslie Grossman as Melissa *Jayson Blair as Clay *Jessica Lu as Tabitha Co-Stars *Antoinette Abbamonte as Deaf Mom *Debbie Lee Carrington as Little Person Mom *Andrea Helene as Lady Buyer *Marieve Herington as Heather *Sara Ann Lassner as Sheryl *Kelly Mantle as Aubrey *Julie Meyer as Michelle *Ellen Ratner as 50-Year-Old Woman *Yolanda Snowball as Nurse *Michael Anthony Spady as Deaf Dad *Haley Strode as Waitress *John Vance as Juror *Algerita Wynn as Judge Trivia *The episode aired on premiered on TV on the 10th of September, however it was released online early. *Had 6.9 million viewers. Gallery 20120910 071259 Image 2.jpg Tumblr m9spg3g4TA1rfv7h9o1 500.png IMG 1474.JPG IMG 1464.PNG IMG 1462.JPG IMG 1459.PNG IMG 1452.PNG IMG 1478.JPG IMG 1443.JPG IMG 1437.JPG IMG 1477.JPG IMG 1476.PNG IMG 1438.JPG IMG 1442.JPG Davidmurry.png screen-capture.png Screen-capture-4.png screen-capture-1.png Untitled-1.jpeg Bryan-Jane-Rocky.jpeg NUP 149600 2697.jpg The-New-Normal-Andrew-Rannells-Justin-Bartha1.jpg Pilot1.JPG Pilot2.JPG Pilot3.JPG Pilot4.JPG Pilot5.JPG Pilot6.JPG Pilot7.JPG Pilot8.JPG Pilot9.JPG Pilot10.JPG Pilot11.JPG Pilot12.JPG Pilot13.JPG Pilot14.JPG Pilot15.JPG Pilot16.JPG Pilot17.JPG Pilot18.JPG Pilot19.JPG Pilot20.JPG Pilot22.JPG Pilot21.JPG Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes